


Log Poems

by UnKnown294



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, Gen, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnKnown294/pseuds/UnKnown294
Summary: Poems that interpret what things have been done in my life.





	1. Log Poem #1: Sunny Mood

**Author's Note:**

> You readers can decipher what meanings are held within each poem, be it dark or somber. I don't mind what you guys come up with. I'd like to know.

Not every day is a special day...

Not one day where the sun is hidden...

But, through the cloudiness that is within vision,

What would it take just to be unbidden?

Life, you see, is simple, yet complex...

Through ups and downs, left to right...

But, through the haziness that is dumbfounded,

Life can't be calm, but also can't bite.

What would it take to make the sun shine once more?

Just to see where it has been all this time and explore?

Eyes that can't take in brightness are left within the dark.

However, not a soul should feast on them, but to embark.

We call life upon this wondrous sphere of light

To bring us all to either blight or night

Although, should this orb be soon at death's door,

Once life has been brought would end no more.

But, we can enjoy the sun while it's still alive.

Its glow of gases won't cease in existence within its epilogue.

We have short lives, shorter than most other things.

However, along the ride, our existence is but a prologue.


	2. Log Poem #2: Tied

Pulled along through Time's hands,

Watching, leading through embodiments of Life.

Their hands pull up and down on thinning bands,

Lifting, bobbing the body towards the afterlife;

Strings that lift and pull,

Thin wired, hard to see.

Hard to fall and lull,

They must be in glee.

No string attached to the neck,

But, to arms, legs, and middle.

Fingers that flick,

Out of boredom or out to dwindle.

Shadow hider up above,

Lifting arms and making them dance;

A size that fits in their glove.

Prance and jump within balance.

A snip, the invisible lines left to break.

Hand in front of them held to,

Taken in gratitude with a trembling shake.

What has happened to you?


End file.
